ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Will Go Sailing No More
"I Will Go Sailing No More" is a song in Toy Story. It was written and performed by Randy Newman, but is lyrically told from the perspective of Buzz Lightyear who, after realizing who he really is, concludes that he will never sail again, as it turns out he can't fly. The song is listed as Track 3 on the ''Toy Story'' Soundtrack. Summary The song starts just after Buzz has finished watching the commercial for Buzz Lightyear toys being sold at Al's Toy Barn, which makes him crestfallen due to the fact that Woody was right, he is a toy after learning the fine print of "MADE IN TAIWAN" for the first time. Dejected, he walks out of the room and down the hallway of Sid's house. Passing the top of the stairs, he pauses to look up through the railing to see an open window, where he spots a bird flying past. Despite Woody's taunting words: " You are a toy! You can't fly! " ringing in his head, he raises his head, determination in face, closes his wrist communicator as to deny its fine print of "MADE IN TAIWAN" written on it, then climbs up the railing to the banister. In a last desperate attempt to prove he is a real Space Ranger, he pops open his wings, aims himself toward the window chanting his catchphrase: "To infinity and beyond!" then jumps from the railing. Soon, he finds himself falling down the stairs, away from the window, and he crashes onto the stairs and lands on the entryway floor. He recovers from the fall, opens his eyes, and then realizes that his left arm has become dislodged from his body and hangs his head down in defeat as the song ends before Sid's sister, Hannah is walking from the living room and steps on Buzz's left wing as she asks her mother if she has seen her Sally doll, but she picks up Buzz and thinks that Sid had abused another toy and tells her never mind. Lyrics Out among the stars I'd sail Way beyond the moon In my silver ship I sailed In a dream that ended too soon Now I know exactly who I am And what I'm here for And I will go sailing no more All the things I thought I'd been All the brave things I'd done Vanished like a snowflake With the rising of the sun Never more to sail my ship Where no man has gone before And I will go sailing no more But no, it can't be true I could fly if I wanted to Like a bird in the sky If I believed I could fly Why, I'd fly! Clearly, I will go sailing, no more... Trivia *The entire song is not played in the movie, as the second verse is cut out for time. *The music of this song is heard in Toy Story 3, after Buzz gets crushed by a TV. *A similar song in Toy Story 2 is called "When She Loved Me" where Jessie outgrowing her owner in a flashback is very similar to when Buzz discovered that he's just a toy and realized that he can't fly. Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Toy Story Songs Category:Pixar songs